


Car Trouble

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, in a car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Trouble

"You broke it!" Xander shouted.  
   
"I didn't break it, it's just not working," Buffy pouted.  
   
"Oh don't try it, I'm on to you," he said, shaking his finger at her.  
   
They were in the middle of a desert road, standing in front of Giles' BMW, steam pouring out of the hood. They'd been on their way back from a weekend in L.A, when the car had started making weird sounds and steaming. Buffy had been driving.  
   
"Giles is gonna kill me, he told me not to let you drive; now I know why."  
   
"So me and cars are….unmixy. Look, I can call a tow service, I have my cell phone," she said, rummaging in her purse.  
   
Xander just ignored her and leaned against the car. At least they'd had the top up, so if the weather turned bad, they'd have shelter. He watched as Buffy walked up and down, talking rapidly. With every step her short skirt threatened to ride up just a little more. The more he watched, the more he could feel all his blood heading south. Yeah that's what the trip had been for, but he couldn't help it if his girlfriend was hot. Suddenly she slammed her phone shut and threw up her hands in disgust.  
   
"No luck?"  
   
"No. They're up to their ears in business and won't be able to get to us until at least the morning. Just great."  
   
"Good thing I made us stop at that food mart or we'd starve."  
   
"Yeah," she sighed. "For once your bottomless pit of a stomach has come in handy."  
   
She looked at the sky, watching as grey clouds moved their way. Rain, just wonderful. Something else to add to their misery.  
   
"Looks like rain, let's get in the back, better for snuggling," Xander said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
   
"Perv."  
   
"And you just love it."  
   
She laughed as she climbed in, the first rain drops hitting the pavement. As soon as she closed the door, Xander pulled her close. She could feel his erection and looked up at him.  
   
"Didn't we just spend the last two days doing nothing but make love?"  
   
"Yeah, but you were walking and your skirt…"  
   
"Such a man."  
   
"Hey! We don't have to do anything, we can just sit here and snuggle."  
   
"Ain't gonna happen. I know you, just having being in the same room with me gets you hard."  
   
"It does n…" she stared at him, "Okay, yes, it does. But Buff, this is Giles' car and it's kinda small."  
   
"Then we'll just have to improvise," she said, climbing into his lap and unzipping his pants.  
   
"Buffy! Giles' car?" he protested, but all thought of that disappeared as she pulled him free of his boxers.  
   
"We'll get it cleaned," she whispered as she maneuvered herself over him.  
   
As she lowered herself on to his cock, Xander realized something.  
   
"You weren't wearing anything under the skirt?"  
   
"Nope, not a thing," she purred, rocking back and forth.  
   
"Oh, God," he thrust up into her.  
   
If he'd known that, they might have never made it to the car, or at least stopped several times on the way. But all that was forgotten as Buffy moved up and down, her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, a flush of desire all over her body. Xander put his hands on her hips, anchoring his feet on the floor and then on the seat in front of them, arching deeper into her.  
   
Rain, car troubles, everything was forgotten as they moved together. Xander could feel himself getting close, his balls drawing tighter with every thrust. He moved Buffy back, leaning her against the seat in front of them. This changed the angle and she moaned in approval. It also let him move one hand under her skirt to rub at her clit.  
   
"Xand," she breathed. "Don't stop, so close."  
   
"Come for me, Buffy. Scream for me. No one here to hear you."  
   
He arched up again. That combined with his hand and the words sent her over the edge, yelling his name. Hearing her yell and feeling her tighten all around him, Xander pushed up one last time, emptying into Buffy. When they both came down, she collapsed on his chest.  
   
"I love you," she panted.  
   
"Love you too," he answered eyes heavy.  
   
Somehow they managed to fall asleep like that. When they woke up the rain had stopped and the sun was just rising over the horizon. Xander woke first.  
   
"Buff, hey Buffy, time to get up, the tow truck will be here soon."  
   
"Hmmm, oh, morning," she smiled.  
   
Slowly they extricated themselves from the car, thankful Giles kept wet wipes in the glove compartment. They cleaned themselves up and had some food. The tow truck arrived and they climbed in, charging it to Giles. When they got home, Giles understood, he had meant to get the car checked up soon, so he didn't blame either of them. As they walked back home, Buffy leaned in to whisper to Xander.  
   
"When he gets it back, we'll have to borrow it again, go up to lover's lane and try that again.'  
   
"Oh, God!"  
 

 

 


End file.
